Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) used as a flat panel display are generally known. Recently, organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) have been the subject of research since the organic light emitting device (OLED) can have high luminance and may realize full color.
Organic light emitting display devices include organic light emitting devices including a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Each organic light emitting device emits light by energy generated when exciton produced by binding electrons and holes in the organic emission layer is dropped from the exited state to the base state, and the organic light emitting display (OLED) device expresses a predetermined image using the light emitting.
For example, in order to provide a useful pixilated organic light emitting (OLED) display device such as a television, a computer monitor, a mobile phone display, or a digital camera display, each organic light emitting device may be arranged as a pixel in a matrix format. A monochrome display device may be fabricated so that the pixels emit the same color; or a red, green, blue device may be fabricated so that the pixels emit the various colors.
The organic light emitting device is an emissive type which does not require a backlight unit for emitting light like a liquid crystal display (LCD). Thereby, the organic light emitting device has merits of reducing thickness and weight to a level of 30% of the liquid crystal display.
When preparing a photosensitive resin film for an organic light emitting device, an excessive amount of hydroxylphenols, cresol novolac or the like can be used in order to realize a high sensitivity. Scum, however, may remain after development, and thermal mechanical properties may be deteriorated.